Vampires with Guns
by IfYouCanDreamIt-YouCanDoIt
Summary: What happens when Caroline has an 'amazing' idea to help everyone 'bond' together. Vampires with Laser guns, that's what. This is a complete random idea filled with comedy. Delena, Klaroline, and maybe more but I'm still contemplating it all.


**I can explain the reasons behind this story. Basically, I went to laser quest with my friends (for those who don't know what that is, it's… you know what it will be explained in the story) and when we were playing I suddenly thought 'Hey, this would be a great fanfic!'. So I ended up spending most of the time thinking this up, and that wasn't too hard considering how well what me and my 4 other friends were doing fit in with TVD. I also love reading these sorts of things you know them doing normal stuff but making it their own, like sleepovers and truth or dare games… Which I may bring into it also.**

**Of course, I have changed a lot like adding in some romance (because I ship Delena and Klaroline hard, BE WARNED!) and more people because… yeah there weren't many of us there.**

**I have also had no inspiration recently to write my other story so this is what I'm doing. I love comedy so this will be as funny as I can do and I'm sure there will be a little bit of OOC from certain characters. **

**This is long, I'm sorry! Anyway, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Vampires with Guns 

Chapter 1: The Choice

"Paintballing?"

"No."

"Ice skating?"

"The guys will never agree."

"Swimming?"

"…Really?"

"Okay, how about bowling?"

"Vampires bowling. Are you serious?"

"Yeah stupid idea… Hey what about this, Laser Quest!"

Elena, Caroline and Bonnie were in Caroline's living room one Saturday morning after Caroline had one of her 'amazing' ideas and called them round instantly. Elena was sitting comfortably on the sofa, her legs up next to her as she stared at her phone, scrolling down the list of 'fun places in Virginia' that they had found on some random blog website, while Caroline paced back and forth in front of her. Bonnie sat on the arm chair quietly, not wanting to argue with Caroline and still half asleep. They had been doing this for a while and Caroline had turned down almost every option, until this new unknown game was sprouted forcing her to stop and turn to Elena.

"Laser quest? What's that?" She tilted her head a little to the side, her blonde curls falling over one shoulder.

Elena tapped on her phone a few times, before shifting and reading aloud.

"Laser Quest is the ultimate Sci-Fi action adventure game for all ages. Whether you are 6 or 69 you'll love the adrenaline pumping exhilaration of stalking your opponents and unleashing a volley of laser fire in the battle zone of the 21st century." **(AN: I got that from the Laser Quest official website.)**

Caroline hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Sounds good, and I'm sure everyone will want to do it. And it's a good way to bond!"

That was Caroline's amazing idea. After the past few months, Klaus had accepted that there would be no more Doppelgangers and everything just died down. The originals decided to stay in Mystic Falls for a while; their reasons were unknown to all, and promised not to cause any problems. Caroline thought this was the perfect moment to force everyone to go out and bond (she keeps telling everyone that this has nothing to do with a certain British hybrid).

Bonnie finally chirped in, "I think this would be an amazing idea. And if it's a team event then we can mix up the teams so that each of them has to work together."

The two other girls nodded, Caroline's grin growing by the second as she jumped up and down clapping her hands together. "Yay! Okay, Elena you go and convince Damon and Stefan, Bonnie you Matt, Jeremy and Tyler and I'll go speak to the originals!"

Bonnie and Elena looked at each other for a moment before they both stood up and walked with Caroline out the door.

Elena POV

"Please!" I whined. I knew I was being extremely childish but I just wanted to go have a nice day of bonding! Both of the brothers were giving me that 'no way in hell look' and it was pissing me off.

"So let me get this straight," Damon started, holding up a finger and closing his eyes in frustration. "You want us, to go play some stupid game with Klaus and the rest of his unstable family?"

I nodded quickly, grinning up at him before moving my gaze to Stefan and pouting. "Please? It'll be fun!" Damon was looking at his younger brother with a 'don't you dare cave' look which Stefan happily ignored and gave a shrug.

"It doesn't sound like such a bad idea." A wide grin spread across my lips as I jumped on Stefan hugging him tightly.

"Yay!" I pull back and put a firm puppy dog pout on my face looking up at the eldest brother. "Please Damon… for me?"

He looked down at me, his mask fading as he tilted his head and I knew I got to him. "Fine. I'll go, but I can't promise that I'll be nice."

I grin and nod pulling him into a hug which surprised both of us, before I pulled back and looked at the two brothers.

"This is going to be so much fun."

Caroline's POV

I groaned in annoyance. Klaus' siblings had been easy enough to convince, Kol practically jumped at the sound of shooting people with lasers. Rebekah said that she 'needed to see this' with a laugh and agreed, while Elijah simply wanted to do the whole bonding thing. But Klaus, Klaus was hard. I had thought that he might have been the easiest to persuade, considering how he claimed to 'fancy' with me not 2 months ago. Seems I was wrong.

"Look Klaus, we all need to bond and finally become friends! If you and your family are going to live here any longer then you need to get to know and be able to live with Stefan and Damon!"

Klaus simply shook his head, a smirk on his face. "Caroline love, there is no way that I am getting to know the Salvatore brothers or 'bond' with them as you put." Suddenly his smirk widened and he had a mischievous glint in his eyes, one that I was all too familiar with, hinting that he had formed a plan in his head. "Unless…" He began.

I crossed my arms over my chest and rolled my eyes "Unless?"

"You do something for me."

"And what would that be?"

He looked down at me. "A date."

I stared up at him my mouth hanging open in shock. What? A date? Was he serious? "A what?"

"A date, you know when two people go out and-"

"Yes I do know what a date is but… Why?"

He gave a light shrug "Like I said before. I fancy you."

I scoff once and divert my eyes from his to look up. "Yes because that's a valid excuse."

"Well isn't that why people go on dates?"

"I'm not going on a date with you."

"Why not?" He raised his brow, a frown on his lips. God he was really ho- annoying. Annoying, yeah.

"Because you piss me off! And tried to have my friends killed several times!"

"Don't be so melodramatic, love!" He chuckled.

"I'm not! And don't call me love!"

"You know you love it, sweetheart."

"Or that! Or anything British for that matter!" I sighed and brought my hand to my forehead. It was seriously stressing me out.

"I will if you go on a date with me."

"I'm not going on a date with you!"

"Do you want me to go to this stupid bonding day or not?"

"Yes!"

"Then go on a date with me."

"No!"

"Next Friday-"

"NO!"

"-8:30-"

"Oh my god how many times do I have to-?"

"-I'll pick you up."

"Fine!" I finally screamed before storming out of his house and into the car, feeling his look burning into the back of my head as I drove away waiting until I was out of hearing distance until I let out a sigh a small smile creeping onto my lips.

No one's POV

The others had been easy to convince, Matt and Tyler went easily and Bonnie managed to use her 'charms' on Jeremy who was not complaining. They had all agreed to meet at the boarding house the next day and Caroline had taken the liberty to book out the whole place for them. Vampires with laser guns… a tragedy waiting to happen.

**So what do you all think? It's random I know but I like random. Please R&R! **

**~ S x**


End file.
